


Break

by Niisa1912



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: -shrug-, Abuse, Choking, For no reason, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, I put trigger warnings so, Kitana Kahn, Look ima be real with you, MK11 universe, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Restraints, Revenant Kung Lao, Revenant Liu Kang, Revenants, Sexual Assault, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, non-consensual threesome, porn with minor plot, theres no purpose for this other than to be awful to Kitana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: "The new Kahn of Outworld and the princess of Edenia," Kung Lao announced, as though speaking to an audience."How would the people of Outworld feel seeing their Kahn like this?" Liu Kang pondered coyly."Seeing their Kahn as what? Please do tell, Chosen One ." The Shaolin played along with his fellow revenant."As nothing more than a whore for the Netherrealm."





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Please, i beg you to heed the warnings and tags. This is something different from what I usually write and just wanted to try something new. This might just be a few chapters long. Like maybe 5, i haven't decided yet. But if you do enjoy this let me know what you think.

Dark. Everything was completely dark. Whether it was the room she was in that was pitch black or if there was something blocking her vision, she wasn't too sure, but there was also a scent...a horribly  _ pungent _ scent that would make anyone's nostrils burn and eyes water. It was like fire and smoke mixed with rotting  _ meat _ . As though there were burning carcasses scattered about. Sweat beaded at her temple from the humidity surrounding her, the air thick and hotter than any desert she's ever been to in Outworld. 

_ Where am I? _

Immobile. Though she wiggled her toes and balled her fists, she could not for the life of her move any other limbs; as though she were held tight by something or  _ someone _ . All she knew was that she was held in to a T formation, her wrists and neck held down as well as her ankles and thighs. Even as she tried summoning her fans, nothing would materialize. Infuriated, she began to wildly wiggle within her confines, grunting and growling from the effort. A sharp searing pain halted her erratic movements, causing her to gasp and grind her teeth as it traveled all over her torso and to her shoulders.

Broken, she was sure one of her ribs was broken; if the lingering pain was any indication. It was best if she didn't move too much, lest she cause herself to pass out from the pain. How did she even get here? Where even was  _ here _ ? The last thing she remembered was walking with Liu Kang and Jade through the stadium in Outworld. After she was crowned as Khan, they were left to discuss their next steps against Kronika. After that, everything suddenly went black and she couldn't remember anything else. 

Now she was here and the anxiety of the unknown was beginning to get to her nerves. How long had she been here? How much time has passed since the defeat of Shao Khan? Uncertainty and fear quickly clouded her thoughts and she opened her mouth to shout and cry for help from anyone that may be able to hear her. 

" _ Kitana Khan."  _

Her words got caught in her throat as the far too familiar voice echoed. Part of her wanted to jump for joy, but a larger part of her knew it was off somehow, almost  _ wrong _ . The voice that belonged to her dear Liu Kang had a sinister aura to it, one that she couldn't simply ignore. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for whatever else was next. 

"Liu Kang." She said matter of factly. "Or should I say, the  _ revenant _ of Liu Kang." Doing her best to mask her fear though she dreaded hearing the truth.

"Smart girl." The uncomfortable voice continued as her heart began to sink once her fears were confirmed. "So since you seem to know who I am, you must understand your predicament." 

"Whatever you're planning on doing, or whatever orders Kronika has given you, don't bother: the  _ real  _ Liu Kang will stop you." She said with authority, refusing to let the bitter corpse intimidate her. "We  _ all _ will." 

"Oh? Who is ' _ all' _ ?" A different voice now. More like Kung Lao's, but with the same eeriness to it much like revenant Liu Kang's. "Your little  _ dream team _ has been captured, much like yourself." A chuckle, the _bastard was chuckling_. "Including your beloved Liu Kang." Her stomach dropped at those words and her skin grew cold. 

_ No _ . 

" _ Your _ revenant took it upon herself to handle him." The undead pyromancer continued. "She believed that only the queen of the Netherrealm should handle  _ The Chosen One _ . I guess some things never change, regardless of timeline. Wouldn't you agree,  _ Kitana Kahn _ ?"

_ Her revenant? With Liu Kang?? _

"Liars! You're just trying to trick me!" Her anger was bubbling up, she heard enough. "They  _ will  _ come here and put a stop to your dark plans!" She had hoped she was right and they were just bluffing her. "Now unhand me you  _ foul _ monstrosities!" 

She was met with a hard punch to the gut, forcing the air out of her lungs as she lurched forward. There was a burning sensation where the punch landed, the impact making her cough and gasp in pain. In that moment she then felt whatever was holding her pull her forward until her belly was parallel to the ground and her knees were pulled to her stomach, worsening the ache. 

"Damn..you.." She breathed. It didn't help that she was still blind to the world and couldn't even move on her own accord. "You'll pay for this, imposter." She scowled. 

"You still don't fully grasp the situation you're in,  _ do you _ ?" The other revenant Shaolin laughed and she was met with a hard uppercut to the jaw. Tears beaded her eyes as she swore some teeth chipped horribly from the action and small stars dotted her dark vision. "Let us show you then,  _ your majesty _ ."

Before she could respond, her legs were then spread painfully so and something warm and  _ thick  _ was forced into her throat. Eyes wide with confusion and anger, she attempted to bite down  _ hard _ on the foreign, fleshy object. In response was another strike to the face and her bun being yanked harshly, pulling her head back and causing her to cry out once her mouth was free. "You're only making this harder on yourself  _ Qīnài de."  _ The revenant of Liu Kang teased, mocking her pain. Hearing the voice of Liu Kang say such a sweet name with such malice only further antagonized her. A large hand gripped her jaw tightly, making her wince, and forced her mouth open again shoving something in it again. It wasn't until she reached the base that she realized, to her horror, what was happening.

_ 'No…! There was no way they were actually…!' _

"Can't let  _ you _ have all the fun now, Liu." Kung Lao's voice sounded closer now as he called out to her assailant.

A ripping sound pulled her attention momentarily, then a sharp pain between her legs shot through her. Muffled by the phallic object in her throat, her eyes squeezed shut behind the cloth that impaired her vision. Strong hands gripped her hips far too harshly and she let out quiet cries from every thrust she felt in her abdomen and throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the damn revenant chortled. 

"Ah, is the Kahn of Outworld perhaps crying? What a  _ pity."  _ He thrust hard into her mouth at the last word, keeping her there for what felt like forever. Choking, her gag reflex was desperately working to force the intruding muscle out. A moan was heard from the former Chosen One, as though he were  _ thoroughly  _ enjoying her body's rejection of him. Finally she was lifted off briefly, and she desperately tried to catch her breath while she could. Kung Lao continued his brutal assault behind her, continuing to rip and what remained of her bottoms and gripping her bare ass aggressively. The large muscle in front of her smacked her in the face and rested there. Trying to shake it away, Liu Kang held her face against it still, slapping her hard still with it. 

" _ I despise you." _ She seethed, ignoring the discomfort building in her. "How pitiful you must be to stoop as low as this. I expected nothing less from one of Quan Chi's  _ puppets _ ." Suddenly the hand on her cheek felt hot, the heat increasing until she screamed in agony when it felt like there was dancing flames on her skin. Liu Kang removed his palm, leaving her to biting her lip in an attempt to hold in her cries. 

"I believe the pitiful one is  _ you  _ princess." Liu Kang said darkly and Kung Lao increased the strength of his thrusts, the sounds of his pleasured groans making Kitana's skin crawl. Even so, she felt a deep warmth begin to coil inside her and she couldn't help but gasp from an especially hard thrust. The chuckles coming from both men made her deeply regret that. Again, her mouth was forced open and Liu Kang matched his friend's movements against her. 

"The new Kahn of Outworld and the princess of Edenia," Kung Lao announced, as though speaking to an audience. 

"How would the people of Outworld feel seeing their Kahn like this?" Liu Kang pondered coyly, yanking her bun free and using her now loose hair between his fingers as leverage.

"Seeing their Kahn as what? Please do tell  _ Chosen One _ ." The Shaolin played along with his fellow revenant.

"As nothing more than a  _ whore  _ for the  _ Netherrealm."  _ Liu Kang growled as he was burying himself deep into her throat, making her cry around his large member when she struggled for air.

Despite the aching pain in her ribs, she still tried to shake free from her confines; but every time she moved out of turn she was met with either a harsh slap in the face or painfully hard thrusts that she was sure there was some bleeding. How much more of this does she have to endure? The revenant duo's taunting words have since dispersed into sickening sounds of pleasure at her expense and she couldn't stop the bile that made its way from the pit of her belly through her esophagus and onto the rancid erection that triggered it. A loud angry gasp from the pyromancer pulled her from her daze as her mouth was freed for now. A large hand around her throat made her grimace as she lost air again. 

"Liu...Kang…" she struggled, tears streaming down her burning cheeks and she still couldn't even  _ see _ her assailant.

"You _disgusting_ _wench_." She heard him hiss as his hold on her tightened. "Can't even control yourself can you?" Her face was shoved into his horrendous smelling scrotum, hot chunks spread over her cheek as the mix of vomit and saliva stuck to her. "Now it's your job to clean it up." A mischievous tone replaced anger and she recoiled. 

"You want me to  _ what _ ?" Attempting to pull back from his grasp. The smell made her stomach roll again and she swore she was going to vomit again. "I will do no such thing."

"I don't recall asking you,  _ princess _ ." Both hands on her head forcing her to take him in again and she coughed as the foul taste of her own insides was on her tongue. 

"Lick it clean,  _ Qīnài de."  _ He chuckled, one hand going back around her throat and presuming to choke her again. She squeaked in response. "If you don't want matters to be worst." 

_ Worst? How could it be much worse than this? _

The man behind her never faltered and that awful boiling in warmth in her loins grew faster with every violent thrust he did. Crying and moaning involuntarily around Liu Kang's cock, Kung Lao begun striking a certain spot in her that made her veins grow hot, far too hot. With the lack of air and the rest of her body feeling fuzzy and warm, her mind began to spin from all the different sensations hitting her at once. This pure  _ hell _ was messing with her mind and she wasn't even sure if it was all real. Unbeknownst to her, she was shaking wildly between the two revenants, keening loudly as Liu Kang throbbed in her throat. 

"I believe she is enjoying herself." she vaguely heard the former Shaolin say. She tried to shake her head in response only to be met with another shock of what most people would call pleasure hitting her. Kung Lao had pressed one of his digits against the small nub of her womanhood; forcing her to unwillingly buck her hips wildly against him, which then made him hit that spot inside her again. 

"Your body betrays you, Kitana." Liu Kang observed, "I can hear your wet cunt from here. Is Kung Lao more to your liking, perhaps? You certainly seem more receptive to him than I." She did her best to try and resist as the latter continued to rub her along with his thrusts, making her body go absolutely  _ crazy _ . She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of doing her in.  _ She couldn't.  _

Trembling, Kitana was hot. So very hot and she was desperate for anything to stop it. 

_ Can't breathe can't breathe too hot too hot. Fire fire, fire in my stomach and my mouth. Smelly, everything is smelly. Cummingcummingcumming I'm going to cum! _

Her mind raced non-stop as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Then, in one fell swoop, the darkness that covered her vision turned into a blinding white light. A loud groan from Kung Lao alerted her through the haze and light, warning her before a hot sensation shot inside her, filling her entirely. A blurry image that looked like Liu Kang smiling down at her graced her bloodshot eyes. Then, a long muffled scream of release quickly following her abuser's. Toes curled and womanhood quivering, her body twitched rapidly from her orgasm. Kung Lao had since withdrew from her, making her feel empty and  _ used  _ when she felt his atrocious seed slowly seep out of her. 

The image she saw was not of the Liu Kang she knew, but that of the awful revenant that continued to abuse her mouth. Before it was all just  _ feeling _ the horrendous acts; now she was  _ seeing _ it acted on her. Looking into the red, vacant eyes of her captor, her heart sank as the realization finally hit her. This  _ used  _ to be her Liu Kang. Revenant or not, the face remained the same. The same monk that seemed far too hesitant to even reciprocate an embrace of gratitude, was now  _ violating _ her mouth and orchestrating a full on  _ assault  _ on her. The tears that fell increased, and she couldn't seem to make herself care anymore.

_ "Kitana."  _ Liu Kang moaned, most likely upon seeing her tired, disheveled appearance. "The princess of Edenia;  _ finally broken down _ ." A thumb swiped one of her tears away, but the otherwise kind gesture held no warmth. "No one could pull this look off better than you,  _ princess."  _ Groaning sounds ran through her burning hot ears, she squeezed her eyes shut as more tears threatened to fall in a futile attempt to stop them.

_ Please, no more! _

It was a long few more moments of torture before she felt the telltale twitching of his disgusting member, hot sticky fluid flooding her throat with a salty, musky taste mixed with the overbearing remnants of vomit. He held her there still, fucking her mouth as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Afterward, Liu Kang pulled out finally and she coughed violently, spitting out the sinful concoction that had formed. The horrid after taste still lingered, and she continued to spit and hack out any bit of saliva that would form. 

_ Bastard. _

Now that she could see, she looked around to finally take in her surroundings. 

The lands were mostly barren, any possible sign of life had been long gone and merely stood as charred remains. Lakes of fire and brimstone were all over, the scent of burning and decaying flesh flood her nostrils as she felt the unbearable heat wash over her exposed skin. Finally being able to take a glance at her restraints, she noted the black shadowy appendages wrapped around her wrists giving off a green aura; that must've been what was holding her in place. Just as she finally understood her location, more black appendages soon appeared from the ground and wrapped around her midsection tightly; the move making her aching ribs hurt even more as she cried in pain. The former Shaolins, now having made themselves more presentable again, watched her with such devilish grins it filled her with immense unease.

_ What were they planning now? _

"Don't worry,  _ love. _ " Liu Kang's revenant mocked, making her stomach churn. "The fun is just beginning."

_ What? _

It was clear that they saw the fear on her features as they both began to laugh at her expense. The appendages at her wrists pulled her arms to her sides and formed with the one around her. No matter how she moved, she was still stuck where she was and only made the pain worse. Soon she began descending with her restraint down from whence it came. Eyes wide with fear, she continued to struggle free, unsure of where it was taking her. It went through the ground like nothing, as did her feet and her knees; she was becoming engulfed into the nothingness and there was nothing she can do about it. 

"We shall see you in no time, Princess." Kung Lao called to her as her body was slowly consumed, half of her body already into the depths. "This is nowhere near over yet." 

Before she could respond, she was up to her neck and watched the two monks as she continued to descend; she held her breath in anticipation for what was to come, fear and anxiety filling her mind as she was sucked deeper into the unknown.

_ What do they mean it's not over yet? Where are they sending me?? _

Then everything went black, once more. 


End file.
